Johnnie Guilbert
Johnnie Guilbert (born ) is an American YouTuber, musician, vlogger, and actor known for his self-titled channel where he posts videos and challenges on both YouTube and YouNow. He was also a huge part of the collab channel "My Digital Escape," which ended on May 14, 2016. Johnnie started out making YouTube videos with Bryan Stars when he was 16. They met through Johnnie working as Bryan's merch guy. He is in the collab channel "Our World Away" which is currently on a hiatus. He dated Alex Dorame. Background Johnnie grew up in San Jose, in California with his mom, brother, and sister. His dad passed away on December 7, 2010, because of cancer. This was the first part of his depression. Johnnie struggled a lot in school because of him having dyslexia, and for getting bullied for dressing differently than the others. He went to therapy for about four years, three days a week after his dad passed away. The therapists used to always check his weight, thinking he was way too skinny. He went to three different institutions, staying there for a week each; one of them he found scary and out of hand. Johnnie was suicidal during these four years, but he kept on going and eventually got better. Music Career 'Not so Perfect' Not so Perfect was Johnnie's first EP, consisting of five different songs with one of the songs featuring musician Catching Your Clouds. The EP was available on the 27th of November, 2015 and was recorded at Talent Shoppe Records. ''Lost Lost was Johnnie's second EP, consisting of six different songs with one of them being his smash hit "My Mind". Two other popular songs from it are "Mess Up" and "Someone So Damn Amazing". The ep was available on the 28th of October, 2016. We're Gonna Need A Bigger Boat We're Gonna Need A Bigger Boat is an EP made by Johnnie's new band Til Death Do We Part... This album had 5 songs. The EP was available on the 13th of October, 2017. I Could Sleep Here, I Could Die Here'' I Could Sleep Here, I Could Die Here is Johnnie's first full-length album. It has 8 songs. The album has the single "Afraid" and has four music videos. This album was available on July 6, 2018. Trivia * He was inspired by fellow YouTubers to create his own channel. * He uploaded his first video "ATTACKED BY ZOMBIES!!! Johnnie Guilbert VLOG #1" on November 16, 2013. * He is from San Jose, California. * He has collaborated with fellow YouTube stars. * He was in a relationship with fellow YouTube star Alex Dorame. * He has been a part of Warped YouTubers at Warped Tour twice. * He is a part of the largely famous collab channel "My Digital Escape" including other YouTubers: Bryan Stars, Alex Dorame, Kyle David Hall, Jordan Sweeto, HeyThereImShannon (Shannon Taylor) and Parker J Wale. * My Digital Escape's first post was on November 28, 2014. * My Digital Escape broke up on May 14th, 2016 directly after their Tour. Johnnie then moved out of his shared home with Bryan Stars and Alex (his girlfriend at the time) got an apartment together. They have a dog named Lola. * He is apart of the collab channel "Our World Away". * Our World Away is on a hiatus. * He moved to Seattle, Washington with Alex in December 2018. * Alex and his relationship ended in April 2019. * He returned to San Jose, California after the break-up. * He went to 51\50 (mental hospital) for 9 days and IOP (intensive outpatient) in May\June 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers